elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Special Flora of Tamriel
Special Flora of Tamriel Treść Oryginał= Special Flora of Tamriel by Hardin Poppies, both black and white, can be found growing wild in the mountains of Hammerfell. Their succulent pods are often the only nourishment of adventurers who find themselves in the wilderness without rations. It is said that the black and white poppies together have magical properties. When they are crushed and mixed with the milk of the agile footed mountain goat, a potion that allows the user to glide safely above the ground can be made. Fire Fern, a perennial herb, native to Morrowind. The flowers are inconspicuous and often hidden. The glossy, evergreen foliage and flowers are resistant to the conditions of high heat and bright light. A petal from this plant placed under an adventurer's tongue will provide protection from the heat and fire found in the lava pits and streams found around Dagoth-Ur. Dragon's-Tongue, common name for a fern like herb found in Black Marsh. It is especially prolific around the area of Utherus Swamp. It is a beautiful wildflower. Its name comes from the fire red fronds that protect its golden flower. As pretty as it is, it is a deadly poison to most living beings and needs to be avoided by adventurers. It is said, however, that Argonians can pick the plant and use the sap derived from its roots as an enhancement to their endurance. Domica Redwort is a herb grown by many residents of Valenwood for their beautiful and showy flowers. They attain a height of about three feet and have feathery leaves; the flowers are usually bright red. In addition to their beauty, they are said to have magical abilities to enhance the appearance of anyone who carries or wears one of the flowers. Ironwood Nut, this rare nut comes from the Ironwood trees which grow deep in the forests of Skyrim. The wood from these trees is as hard as the metal for which they are named. The very rare black ironwood tree is said to produce a nut which is very succulent and is believed to enhance the strength of the adventurer who is able to crack its shell. The Ginko leaves which are found along the banks of rivers and lakes in Hammerfell are most inconspicuous, only its peculiar halfmoon shape makes it noticeable. It is very sweet and tasty. Legend has it that when mixed properly with the pulp of the Aloe plant, the potion has the ability to increase one's stamina for a short while. The Somnalius Fern can be found in the swamps of Black Marsh. The fronds from this plant are light green and quite delicate. Picking a frond can be very difficult, but once retrieved it can be used to put an enemy to sleep for a short while by passing it under his nose. Arrowroot is a thick, rubbery tuber that can be found in the Province of Valenwood. The plant is very difficult to find as its above ground foliage is very meager and scrawny. But the Arrowroot itself can be most beneficial to the gatherer as it has magical properties. The paste made from grinding the root is very tasty and can improve the user's accuracy with a bow and arrow. Nightshade is reputed to be a very poisonous herb. However the variety found in many parts of Elsweyr is cherished by Khajiits who have followed the career path of thievery. Many Khajiits will tuck a piece of Nightshade inside their armor to increase their abilities to skulk, hide and become invisible. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Szczególna flora Tamriel Hardin Zielarz Mak, zarówno czarny, jak i biały, występuje dziko w górach Hammerfell. Mięsiste strąki są często jedynym pożywieniem poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy zapuszczą się na pustkowia bez dostatecznych racji żywnościowych. Podobno czarne i białe maki spożywane razem mają magiczne własności. Pokruszone i zmieszane z mlekiem zwinnej górskiej kozicy tworzą eliksir, który pozwala unosić się bezpiecznie ponad ziemią. Ognista paproć, długowieczne ziele, pochodzi z Morrowind. Jej niepozorne kwiaty często bywają ukryte. Połyskliwe, wiecznie zielone listowie i kwiecie paproci odporne są na upały i intensywne światło słoneczne. Płatki tej rośliny umieszczone pod językiem, chronią przed żarem i ogniem wypełnionych lawą rozpadlin i gorących strumieni wokół Dagoth-Ur. Smoczy język to ogólnie przyjęta nazwa, przypominającego paproć ziela, występującego na Czarnych Mokradłach, szczególnie wokół Bagna Ultherus. Nazwa tego pięknego, dzikiego kwiatu podchodzi od ognistoczerwonych liści, które chronią złote kwiecie. Wbrew pięknemu wyglądowi, roślina ta jest jednak trucizną, śmiertelną dla większości żywych istot, należy jej więc unikać. Krążą jednak pogłoski, że argonianie są na nią odporni, a żywicę wydobywaną z jej korzeni, wykorzystują do zwiększania swej wytrzymałości. Krwawnik domica to ziele hodowane przez wielu mieszkańców Puszczy Valen ze względu na piękne, efektowne kwiaty. Roślina ta osiąga wysokość około półtora metra i posiada pióropusz liści. Kwiaty są zazwyczaj jaskrawoczerwone. Oprócz pięknego wyglądu kwiaty te charakteryzują się ponoć magiczną mocą przydawania urody osobie, która je trzyma lub jest nimi przystrojona. Orzech żelaznodrzewu to ukryty w twardej skorupie owoc żelazonodrzewu, który występuje w głębi lasów Skyrim. Drewno tych drzew jest twarde niczym żelazo, stąd też taka nazwa. Niezwykle rzadka, czarna odmiana żelaznodrzewu wytwarza niezwykle pożywne orzechy, które dodają siły podróżnikom zdolnym skruszyć ich skorupę. Niepozorne liście żeń-szenia, występującego na brzegach rzek i jezior Hammerfell, wyróżniają się jedynie półksiężycowatym kształtem. Jest bardzo słodki i smaczny. Według legendy zmieszany we właściwy sposób z miazgą aloesu tworzy miksturę, zwiększającą na krótką chwilę kondycję. Paproć somnalius występuje na bagnistych terenach Czarnych Mokradeł. Liście tej rośliny są jasnozielone i niezwykle delikatne. Zrywanie ich jest dość trudne. Jeśli jednak uda się je zerwać, można nimi uśpić przeciwnika, podsuwając mu je pod nos. Strzelnik jest grubą, sprężystą rośliną korzenną, występującą w Puszczy Valen. Trudno ją znaleźć, gdyż wyrastające ponad ziemię liście są małe i delikatne. Sam korzeń jest natomiast cennym znaleziskiem, bowiem posiada magiczne własności. Sporządzana ze zmielonego korzenia pasta jest bardzo smaczna i pozwala zwiększyć celność strzałów z łuku. Mrocznik uznawany jest za bardzo trujące zioło, jednakże odmiana, występująca w wielu częściach Elsweyr, ceniona jest przez khajiitów, którzy parają się złodziejskim fachem. Wielu khajiitów upycha liście mrocznika pod pancerzem, aby zwiększyć zdolności skradania się, ukrywania i znikania. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki